mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hainuwele
thumb|Hainuwele defecando objetos valiososHainuwele, "La chica coco", es una figura del folclore Wemale y Alune de la isla de Ceram en las islas Molucas, Indonesia. Su historia es un mito de origen.The Oxford Companion to World Mythology - Hainuwele El mito de Hainuwele fue registrado por el etnólogo alemán Adolf E. Jensen en la expedición de 1937-8 del Instituto Frobenius a las islas Molucas.Jensen, Adolf E. and Herman Niggemeyer, Hainuwele ; Völkserzählungen von der Molukken-Insel Ceram (Ergebnisse der Frobenius-Expedition vol. I), Frankfurt-am-Main 1939 El estudio de este mito durante la investigación sobre sacrificios religiosos llevó a Jensen a la introducción del concepto de deidad Dema en la etnología.The study of religion(s) in Western Europe II - Michael Stausberg Joseph Campbell narró por primera vez la leyenda de Hainuwele a una audiencia anglofona en su obra Las Máscaras de Dios.Campbell, Joseph, The Masks of God: Primitive Mythology, 1959. Mito thumb|Flor de coco Un día mientras cazaba, un hombre llamado Ameta encontró un coco, algo nunca visto en Ceram, que se había clavado en el colmillo de un jabalí. Ameta, que era parte de una de las nueve familias originales del pueblo de Ceram occidental, quienes habían emergido de los plátanos, llevó el coco a su hogar. Esa noche, se le apareció una figura en sueños y le indicó que plantara el coco. Así lo hizo Ameta, y en unos pocos días, el coco creció en una alta palmera y floreció. Ameta escaló el árbol para cortar las flores para recolectar savia, pero en el proceso se cortó un dedo y la sangre cayó en un pétalo. Nueve días después, Ameta encontró a una chica llamada Hainuwele, que significa "Rama de coco", en el lugar del pétalo. La envolvió en su sarong y la llevó a su casa. Creció hasta la madurez a una velocidad increíble. Hainuwele tenía un talento notable: cuando defecaba, excretaba objetos valiosos. Gracias a eso, Ameta se volvió muy rico. Hainuwele atendió un baile que duraría nueve noches en un lugar conocido como Tamene Siwa. En este baile era tradicional que las chicas repartieran nueces de areca a los hombres. Así lo hizo Hainuwele, pero cuando los hombres le pidieron nueces de areca, ella les dio los objetos valiosos que era capaz de excretar. Cada día les daba algo mayor y más valioso: pendientes de oro, coral, platos de porcelana, cuchillos parang, cajas de cobre y gongs. Al principio los hombres eran felices, pero gradualmente decidieron que lo que estaba haciendo Hainuwele era extraño y, movidos por la envidia, decidieron matarla la novena noche. En las los sucesivos bailes, los hombres rodearon a las mujeres que se situaban en el centro, con Mainuwele entre ellas, quien daba sus regalos. Antes de la novena noche, los hombres cavaron un agujero en el centro del terreno de baile y, señalando a Hainuwele, durante el baile la empujaron más y más hasta que cayó al foso. Los hombres la cubrieron rápidamente de tierra, acallando sus gritos con su canción. Por lo que Hainuwele fue enterrada viva, mientras los hombres seguían bailando en la tierra para afianzarla. Ameta, extrañándola, fue en su busca. A través de un oráculo descubrió lo que había pasado, exhumó su cadáver, la descuartizó y que volvió a enterrar alrededor del pueblo. Estas piezas crecieron en distintas y nuevas plantas útiles, incluyendo tubérculos, dando origen a la comida principal de Indonesia y de la que ha disfrutado desde entonces. Ameta llevó los brazos cortados de Hainuwele a mulua Satene, la deidad gobernante sobre los humanos. Con ellos construyó una puerta de forma espiral sobre la que pudieran pasar todos los hombres. Aquellos que pudieran pasar sobre la puerta seguirían siendo seres humanos, aunque desde entonces serían mortales, dividiéndose en Patalima (Hombres de los cinco) y Patasiwa (Hombres de los nueve). Aquellos incapaces de pasar el umbral se convirtieron en nuevos tipos de animales o fantasmas. El propio Satene dejó la Tierra y se convirtió en el gobernante del reino de los muertos.Jensen, Hainuwele. Pg. 59–64 Patasiwa es el grupo al que pertenecen tanto los Wmale como los Alune. Análisis e interpretación Mito de la deidad Dema Hainuwele puede entenderse como un mito de creación en el que el medio natural, las tareas diarias de los hombres y las estructuras sociales obtienen un significado. En el mito, se crean los espíritus y plantas y se proporciona una explicación para la mortalidad de la humanidad y la formación de divisiones tribales entre los grupos étnicos Wemale. Jensen identifica la figura Hainuwele con una deidad Dema.Jensen: Hainuwele. pg. 88–111, specially paragraph 107. Compare also Jensen: Mythos und Kult bei Naturvölkern. pg. 142, 240 Según Jensen, la creencia en una deidad Dema es típica de culturas basadas en el cultivo de plantas básicas en oposición a las basadas en cazadores-recolectores, así como una complejas culturas agricultoras como aquellas basadas en el cultivo del arroz. Jensen identifican la veneración de las deidades Dema en el contexto de muchas culturas distintas por todo el globo. Asume que data de la revolución neolítica en la historia primitiva de la humanidad. Una de las características principales de las deidades Dema es que son asesinados por hombres inmortales primitivos ("Dema") y troceados a trozos que son esparcidos o enterrados. Jensen encontró versiones del patrón básico de lo que puede definirse como "Complejo Hainuwele", en el que un asesinato y enterramiento ritual origina los cultivos tuberosos que sustentan a la gente, se extendieron por todo el sudeste asiático y otros lugares. Contrastó estos mitos de la primera edad de la agricultura, usando tubérculos, con aquellos en Asia y más allá que explicaban el origen del arroz como robado del cielo, un patrón de mito encontrado en agriculturalistas del cultivo de arroz. Esto traza dos etapas y culturas diferentes en la historia de la propia agricultura. La primera transformó los mitos totémitos de las sociedades cazadoras-recolectoras como los que encontramos en las culturas aborígenes australianas, en respuesta al descubrimiento del cultivo de alimento, y centrado en el surgimiento de las deidades Dema de la tierra, y las culturas desarrolladas posteriormente del cultivo de arroz centradas en un dios del cielo. Jensen exploró las implicaciones culturales e históricas de gran envergadura de estas y otras ideas en su obra posterior Mito y Culto entre Pueblos Primitivos, publicado en 1963.Adolf E. Jensen, Myth and Cult among Primitive Peoples (Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1963), pp. 88-111, especially pp. 107ff. La veneración de una deidad Dema implica que la creación de nueva vida está inevitablemente unida al fin de la vida, la muerte. En virtud de este hecho, Jensen indica que algunos rituales del pueblo Wemale, como la "danza Maro", incluyen muchos elementos del mito Hainuwele. Por lo tanto mito y ritual fueron estructurados en una unidad de sentido.Jensen: Hainuwele. pg. 17. Compare with Jensen: Mythos und Kult bei Naturvölkern. pg. 239f, 269 Sin embargo, investigaciones recientes contradicen el uso del término deidad Dema en el contexto de la historia de Hainuwele. Discrepa con la definición de la leyenda como un mito de creación, prefiriendo definirlo como un mito de origen. Desde un punto de vista de la morfología cultural, la idea de la deidad Dema ya es problemática. Jensen asume una conexión entre mitos muy diferentes de culturas variadas situadas en zonas que están separadas por grandes distancias. Es más, esos supuestos paralelismos no están apoyados por datos arqueológicos u empíricos. Interpretación antropológica social Actualmente la interpretación del mito de Hainuwele enfatiza los aspectos antropológicos sociales. Por lo que subraya el hecho de que, dado que ella los defecaba, los regalos que entregaba la generosa chica Hainuwele tenían un origen impuro y, aunque útiles, contaminaba a las personas que los aceptaban. La extraña manera en la que se presentaban los regalos indicaba que realmente todos los objetos enumerados tenían un origen extranjero, no producidos en Ceram, y por lo tanto no disponibles en la isla antes del siglo XVI. La variedad de regalos de Hainuwele trajo un elemento de corrupción, trayendo la desigualdad, codicia y envidia a una sociedad prácticamente homogénea, representada por el regalo típico de las nueces de areca. Así que varios regalos de la chica coco pueden interpretarse como "dinero sucio", contaminando y degradando a todo el que lo acepta, trayendo un conflicto socioeconómico y desviándose del estado ideal. Por lo tanto, la leyenda de Hainuwele tal y como la muestra Jensen, era un mito que intentaba reorganizar las inconsistencias a las que se enfrentaron los Wemale, como los elementos de cambios que afectaron a su sociedad intentando llegar a un consenso de la lucha socioeconómica reciente con las antiguas representaciones míticas. Siguiendo el conflicto traido por los objetos obtenidos a través de Hainuwele, la introducción de la mortalidad entre los humanos se convirtió en una especie de compensación para reintroducir la paz con el mundo de los espíritus y deidades. Por lo que el mito de Hainuwele señala el fin de una era y el comienzo de otra.Burton Mack, "Introduction: Religion and Ritual". In: Robert G. Hamerton-Kelly (Hrsg.): Violent Origins. Walter Burkert, René Girard, and Jonathan Z. Smith on Ritual Killing and Cultural Formation. Stanford University Press, Stanford CA 1987, ISBN 0-8047-1370-7, pp. 41–43 Referencias Categoría:Mitología Asiática